My Heart is Yours
by helianthus0902
Summary: What if just as you've already embraced the possibility you would die any moment, love comes? Are you willing to fight for your life or are you willing to let go? Is it selfish to harbor feelings for someone even if you're not sure to survive? A Mitsukuni (Hunny/Honey)xOC pairing
1. Chapter 1

"Mr. and Mrs. Tsujimoto, I'm afraid to say this but your daughter has a rare congenital heart disease called 'Hypertrophic cardiomyopathy'. My colleagues and I have done multiple diagnoses on Miki but the results are similar in the end." The doctor said with absolute seriousness, not averting his gaze towards the couple.

"But..how? Why? How is that possible?" Mrs. Tsujimoto's eyes were starting to well up. She couldn't believe that her only daughter possessed a fatal illness that she herself has never heard off.

"The closest possible cause of this is heredity. Most likely, at least one relative, even a distant one from either of you had the same ailment. Another as we suspect is gene mutation. This is not common but happens in approximately 10% of global pregnancies. But until now, there's no clear findings on why they occur." The man in white lab gown explained lightly. He was considerate enough not to drop technical terms unto his clients to avoid added confusion. He could see how worried poor girl's parents are plus he hates repeating himself.

Mr. and Mrs. Tsujimoto are very wealthy Japanese immigrants who own multiple businesses scattered across Australia. They moved to the Land Downunder right after the birth of their only daughter. Both were from a lineage of affluent families with powerful connections; feared in the business world. However, to this loving and warm couple, the only thing that they value more than anything the earth has to offer is their sweet, delicate and innocent child. So discovering that their daughter's life may be in grave danger shattered their hearts into thousand pieces.

"But you can make her well, right? This is the best hospital in this country and you're the most successful doctor this medical institute has. Tell me you can cure my daughter. I can pay no matter what the price is." Mr. Tsujimoto begged. He was near to crying as well but as the head of the family, it was his responsibility to take care of his wife and child. His own emotions must be contained at all cost.

"I can understand your predicament and worry as I myself am a father. But you don't have to ask that from us because right now, we are giving the best remedies to slow down the symptoms and prevent further attacks. Miki will have to undergo a life-long intake of maintanace drugs. If the worse happens, and God forbids it doesn't, we might need to take more drastic actions. We can perform an open-heart surgery; although the success rate is relatively high, there is no guarantee that the attacks may never occur. Personally, I would like to take the alternate instead..." Dr. Curtis focused his stare on the faces of his clients as he let out a cliffhanger.

"And the alternate is?" Mrs. Tsujimoto inquired eagerly. She needed to know every possible way that could save her baby's life.

"The best possible procedure is a heart transplant." There was no holding back. As a professional, he needed to guarantee the best results and after years of practicing medicine, his advices and intuition never fail.

"But doctor, finding a suitable donor is as impossible as searching a penny in the ocean! The organ needs to match my daughter's body or else it will be rejected." The patient's father was starting to feel hopeless.

"Sir, that is just one of the problems. There is more..."

"Damn it! What else?" The japanese man was already losing patience. His wife was trying to calm him down. They should be stable in these difficult times and anger would not help at all.

"I will not be undertaking the surgery say there is a donor already."

"Say what? Why? Haven't you done a countless operations before? What are you planning on doing? Have an amateur butcher my daughter and bear no responsibility?" It was not a character of a true lady to raise her voice but this is one of those rare moments she forgets her manners.

"Mrs. Tsujimoto please, let's talk rationally here. I'm a doctor and it is my sworn duty to save lives. I will have to porfeit my license if I deny a patient whoever he or she may be. I said I won't be undertaking the procedure- that is because I'm recommending someone who is better than I am."

"...Someone better than you are?" Their mouths gaped opened, obviously confused.

"Yes. You see, I'm already ageing and my knowledge is not increasing more than it should. The new generation is more advanced in almost all aspects, technology and medicine alike. But there is this young prodigy who works miracles. I believe he has the same nationality as yours." He explained quizzically.

"So, this young man can help my child? And is in Japan?"

"Precisely. Japan's medical industry is one if not the most advanced in congenital researches. He's name is Dr. Yuuichi Ootori. He's also the successor of the Ootori group. I'm pretty you're both familiar with his family name since you're lot is associated in that industry as well." He raised his brow expecting confirmation.

"That's true. We've done a deal with them, if I'm not mistaken." Years ago, Kaguro and Chiriko signed a contract alongside the Ootoris.  
"But what are you advising my wife and I to do?"

"Well..."

* * *

Kaguro and Chiriko headed to their daughter's private room with unreadable faces. Moments ago, they've already agreed on a mutual decision. They need to discuss it with Miki and by all means, their plan must materialize.

They reached the room their child was occupying. The couple entered and found her sitting on an armchair near the window gazing outside. It was a fine day and the sky was calm with sparse clouds.

Miki Tsujimoto is a very beautiful girl, only 17 years of age. To describe her precisely, her curly brownish and silky hair falls up to her waist. Her eyes are a bit circular but slanted on the edge curtained by long and curving eyelashes. The smooth skin and light complexion was passed down to her by her mother, Chiriko while the uplift nosebridge was from her father, Kaguro. Her face is shaped like a heart completed by a small mouth with naturally pinkish lips and soft rosy cheeks. Due to her weak condition, she's slightly skinny but endowed with the rightful curves a young woman her age should have. She makes fun of herself as she only stands no more than five-foot-three, calling herself a midget although her height is perfect for her doll-like image.

She's a very cheerful and friendly girl. Being rich was not an excused for her to abuse all the privileges her family can provide. In fact, she uses these advantages to help others. She insisted on establishing a charity foundation when she was 16 and visits orphanages ever so frequently- playing with children and handing out gifts to orphans. She's very compassionate and sweet not only to her parents but to everyone. Miki is also a brilliant child. She is excellent in arts and music but because of her illness, she goes to school irregularly and just have a private tutor instead.

_A perfect girl she truly is. However, it's very unfair that an angel like this is suffering. Why did she have to shoulder the weight of being sick? She's as radiant as sun, full of life. Why was she chosen to endure a life-threatening disease? There are a lot of people out there who deserve to die. Why their daughter? _Chiriko kept on thinking while looking at the smiling face of the wonderful being who came from her own flesh and blood.

"Mom, dad. It's a beautiful day today, ne? I wish I have my paint with me. I want to capture in the moment." She said in her usual perky and cute voice.

"Yes, dear. It is. Well, we've talked to Dr. Curtis, see." Kaguro started nervously.

"Oh? So what did he say? Are we gonna go home? I miss Taffie already. I know Mr. Smith is taking care of her but I wanna hug her so bad. The nurses here are no fun at all." Taffie is the name of her favorite pet dog and Mr. Smith is their family's butler. She turned around to face her parents and plaster a huge grin that made Mr. and Mrs. Tsujimoto's heart melt.

"I..uhm, uhuh. We are going home."

"Really? When? I hope we can go home tomorrow."

"I think you should be asking where..."

"Huh? I'm not getting you, dad? Aren't we going back to Sydney? Or we're staying on our villa in Melbourne?"

"None of them. Actually sweetheart, we're going back to Japan..."

* * *

A/N: I know it's a long chapter and no host club yet but I just want you guys to have a perfect background about the OC. I'm putting the main characters on the preceding chapters so worry not :) Please review, comment, suggest. Feel free to share your opinions :)  
Thank you so much! My other fanfic is hanging so I'm working on 2 stories. But I'll try my best to update this as soon as possible. I just need some encouragement from you and some powerful chants against procrastination (*laughs*)

Yeah, Hunny-sempai is our leading man here but I'm thinking of an unlikely love triangle. haha I'm bringing some serious and romantic sides of Hunny here so expect some action in the love department. (Although sometimes I can't imagine Hunny taking something seriously apart from martial arts, usa-chan and CAKES!)

Have a good life! xoxoxoxo


	2. Chapter 2

(Meanwhile at Ouran...)

When the door was opened, petals of roses flew everywhere. A blinding light coming from inside the room struck and as the brightness subsided a clear view of seven handsome men came into surface. The host club was in business as usual. This time their theme was Ancient Greece. The entire music room was designed elaborately; it seemed as if Olympus was literally seated inside it.

Tamaki was clad in a purple with green laurel wreath on his head. He was aiming for a Zeus image. The twins wore matching red tunic with bluish vine-like ornaments just like Castor and Pollux. Kyoya and Haruhi went for simple white chiton flowing down up to half of their shins. They took the roles of Hermes and Apollo. On Haruhi's case, the host club made her put on an added shawl to hide her chest. As Hikaru pointed out, even if her bosom is as flat as a board, they couldn't risk anything that would expose her real gender. Mori was "almost" covered with dark colored silk with a golden sash around his waist. Tamaki suggested he holds the trident making him the Poseidon of the bunch. Lastly, Hunny posed as Eros by wearing a pinkish costume while holding a bow and arrow.

Like any other day, the host club was plagued with a huge population of females. Each member did his job pretty well, entertaining guests up to their satisfaction. Beautiful and seductive words were heard from the self-proclaimed blond king. The twins throbbed the hearts of the young girls by pulling yet another taboo stunt making them believe in a false forbidden love. The shadow king was observing everything from a corner while scribbling down some notes. The opposite duo Mori and Hunny sat on sturdy vases which seemed to have magically appeared; the loli shota boy munching up authentic Greek sweets while his cousin-slash-protector-slash-friend kept on contemplating the former's every move- earning a "moe" vision from the fan girls. Haruhi charmed the ladies effortlessly by dropping some compliments and compassionate statements here and there.

After a couple of hours of continuous services and entertainment-selling, the sun was beginning to set. Moments later, the last guest had already taken her leave and the club decided to end the business for that day.

"Whew, peace at last. My arms are starting to hurt from hugging you, Kaoru." Hikaru sighed. Everyone else looked a bit tired. The records showed that the number of customers grew.

"Sorry 'bout that, Hikaru. I told you we should have stick to original script. It's not that "touchy" but less work nonetheless." Responding to his older twin brother, Kaoru felt weary as well.

On the other hand, Tamaki still has enough energy to pester Haruhi with one of his dramatic facades.  
"Lovely daughter, what can you say about daddy's performance? You gotta admit, I look divine!" His face lit up facing north, arms raised as if expecting a descent of a fallen angel then twirled like a male ballerina.

"Sempai, could you stop the daughter thing?! I told you, I don't need another father. (_Mine is already a handful_) And cut it off. You're embarrassing " Haruhi's temple was starting to ache. No matter how tiresome the activities are, Tamaki seemed to be as hyper as a child with ADHD.

Kyoya walked towards their idiotic president and coughed to gather everybody's attention. He has been dreading this since yesterday and that was the only time he could tell it to the entire club.  
"First of all, good job everyone. The daily records are higher than last week plus the online bids for your photos are doing great. I'm planning on auctioning your costumes for today at higher prices." Everyone stared at him dubiously thinking of the exact same thing_ "The Low blood pressure Evil Lord is definitely a money whore."_

"Putting those aside, I guess I have to say this to you." Kyoya was not blinking at all.

"Oh. My. God! You're gay! We knew it!" Hikaru and Kaoru exclaimed in unison. But that was definitely a wrong move. It earned a cold, death glare from the young man wearing eyeglasses. The twins shut up and let Ootori-kun continue.

"Two days ago, we decided to go to Akihabara on Saturday. I got a call from my father. He needed me to do something for him this weekend so I can't go with you. But not to worry, I've already made the arrangements." Kyoya said. He would never admit it but he was looking forward to this trip mainly to discover more ways to increase the clubs income by observing marketing strategies of businesses in Akihabara. Additionally, he wanted to have a little leisure "me" time for himself but his father's orders were much more important. After all, he was practically living to impress the avaricious patriarch of the Ootori family.

"Oh? That's too bad, Kyo-chan! I thought we can check out some sweets. Takashi said there's a usa-chan shop in one of the shopping districts." Hunny said sadly.

"Mommy! I thought we're gonna spend some family quality time with our beautiful daughter! These two devils will snatch her again!" Tamaki was as dramatic as ever. His eyes even teared up a little.  
"But joking aside, where are you going, Kyoya? I will be fun if you were to come." The club president turned serious. It was those rare moments where Tamaki would be sensible. He didn't say it directly but he felt resentment that one of his close friends needed to 'work' even on a holiday. Not that it was a infrequent for the brunette bespectacled young man to be on business even on weekends but he really wanted to have fun when the entire host club is present.

Kyoya sighed and pushed his glasses on the bridge of his nose. "I'm going to one of our hospitals in Saitama. He wants me to bring some documents to my brother and meet some prospect investors staying there."

"Oh... Well, you take care. Give us a call if you need help or something." Tamaki suggested. He was very considerate like always. He was very willing to help anyone even if that person doesn't need to.

"Sure..." The vice president just said then turned and walked back to his pineapple computer, making important notes on his notepad.  
"That is going to be a long day."

* * *

A/N: So that's chapter 2.

Spoilers: Kyoya will be our little wingman here. We'll be seeing more of the OC next so I really would like to ask for your comments or suggestions.

If you're interested, you can view my other fanfic on my profile, it's still on-going. I hope you'll like it. (^.^)

PS I'm a bit sad to see that this is receiving little views. But it's alright :) I'll work really hard to make this story interesting. Please leave a review!

Take care!

* * *

(11/17/12)

As I was reading chapter 81 of OHSHC, I found out that they did use Greek mythology as their theme. I haven't read it before writing this chapter. I didn't the copy theme (as well as the role each members took). It was pure coincidence. (I swear! And I double swear it) I was practically choosing Greek mythology even before reading the manga (I watched the anime first then write off the fanfic afterwards). I'm sorry if it seemed as if I copied Bisco Hatori's plot. That wasn't intended.

I'm thinking of revising the entire chapter to avoid issues. So there. I'll be back for the updated chapter 2 and the next chapter


	3. Chapter 2 (Revised)

(Meanwhile at Ouran...)

When the door was opened, petals of roses flew everywhere. A blinding light coming from inside the room struck and as the brightness subsided a clear view of seven handsome men came into surface. The host club was in business as usual. This time their theme was princes and handsome figures from fairy tales. The entire music room was designed elaborately that it looked like a miniature Disneyland.

Tamaki was wearing a getup that gentlemen wore during the renaissance period embellished with armor and sword. Being a natural blonde, he proudly stood as King Arthur. The twins took the roles of Philippe and King Louis from the Man of the Iron Mask by the classic author, Alexandre Dumas. Kyoya suited up as Prince Eric from the Little Mermaid while Haruhi looked adorable in a uniform imitating Cinderella's love interest. Mori showed some skin as he posed as Aladdin while sitting on a carpet spread across the flor, holding a shiny lamp. And coincidentally, Th Boy Who Never Grew Up, Peter Pan was earned by Hunny. He was clad in tight bright green shirt and pants topped with a little hat. Considering how child-like Hunny is, the character was perfect for the loli-shota boy.

Like any other day, the host club was plagued with a huge population of females. Each member did his job pretty well, entertaining guests up to their satisfaction. Beautiful and seductive words were heard from the self-proclaimed king. The Hikaru and Kaoru throbbed the hearts of the young girls by pulling yet another taboo stunt making them believe in a false forbidden love. The shadow king was observing everything from a corner while scribbling down some notes. Like always, Mori kept his silence while eyeing his cousin as he chat sweetly with their guests, even giving out some Peter Pan lines like "Think of happy thoughts." or "I do believe in fairies." Haruhi charmed the ladies effortlessly by dropping some compliments here and there that stole made them squirm and blush.

After a couple of hours of continuous services and entertainment-selling, the sun was beginning to set. Moments later, the last guest had already taken her leave and the club decided to end the business for that day.

"Whew, peace at last. My arms are starting to hurt from hugging you, Kaoru." Hikaru sighed. Everyone else looked a bit tired. The records showed that the number of customers grew.

"Sorry 'bout that, Hikaru. I told you we should've stuck to the original script. It's not that "touchy" but less work nonetheless." Responding to his older twin brother, Kaoru felt weary as well.

On the other hand, Tamaki still had enough energy to pester Haruhi with one of his dramatic facades.  
"Lovely daughter, what can you say about daddy's performance? You gotta admit, I look divine!" His face lit up facing north, arms raised as if expecting a descent of a fallen angel then twirled like a male ballerina. He shook his head gracefully making his hair flip like a wave of golden straws.

"Senpai, could you stop the daughter thing?! I told you, I don't need another father. (_Mine is already a handful_) And cut it off. You're embarrassing You look ridiculous." Haruhi's temple was starting to ache. No matter how tiresome the activities are, Tamaki seemed to be as hyper as a child with ADHD. Hearing Haruhi snarl, "Ridiculous?" Tamaki retreated on a corner emoting once more.

Kyoya walked towards their idiotic president and coughed to gather everybody's attention. He has been dreading this since yesterday and that was the only time he could tell it to the entire club.  
"First of all, good job everyone. The daily records are higher than last week plus the online bids for your photos are doing great. I'm planning on auctioning your costumes for today at higher prices." Everyone stared at him dubiously thinking of the exact same thing _"The Low blood pressure Evil Lord is definitely a money whore."_

"Putting those aside, I guess I have to say this to you." Kyoya was not blinking at all.

"Oh. My. God! You're gay! We knew it!" Hikaru and Kaoru exclaimed in unison. But that was definitely a wrong move. It earned a cold, death glare from the young man wearing eyeglasses. The twins shut up and let Ootori-kun continue.

"Two days ago, we decided to go to Akihabara on Saturday. I got a call from my father. He needed me to do something for him this weekend so I can't go with you. But not to worry, I've already made the arrangements." Kyoya said. He would never admit it but he was looking forward to this trip mainly to discover more ways to increase the clubs income by observing marketing strategies of businesses in Akihabara. Additionally, he wanted to have a little leisure "me" time for himself but his father's orders were much more important. After all, he was practically living to impress the avaricious patriarch of the Ootori family.

"Oh? That's too bad, Kyo-chan! I thought we can check out some sweets. Takashi said there's a usa-chan shop in one of the shopping districts." Hunny said sadly. Mori seemed to agree as he grunted something which sounded like an approval.

"Mommy! I thought we're gonna spend some family quality time with our beautiful daughter! These two devils will snatch her again!" Tamaki complained like a spoiled brat even crying a little. Haruhi ignored it while Hikaru and Kauro looked at him with devilish grins.  
"But joking aside, where are you going, Kyoya? It will be fun if you were to come." The club president turned serious. His sensibility comes so rare and when it does, he's very sure of himself. He didn't say it directly but he felt resentment that one of his close friends needed to 'work' even on a holiday. Not that it was a infrequent for the brunette bespectacled young man to be on business even on weekends but he really wanted to have fun when the entire host club is present.

Kyoya sighed and pushed his glasses on the bridge of his nose. "I'm going to one of our hospitals in Saitama. He wants me to bring some documents to my brother and meet some prospect investors staying there. "

"Oh... Well, you take care. Give us a call if you need help or something." Tamaki suggested. He was very considerate like always. He was very willing to help anyone even if that person doesn't need to.

"Sure..." The vice president just said then turned and walked back to his pineapple computer, making important notes on his notepad.  
"That is going to be a long day."

* * *

A/N: I just changed a few settings but the contents are pretty much the same. I've decided. Kyoya will not be a "bridge" but a third wheel. hahaha I'm so evil! I love Kyoya and Hunny the most so why not do a love triangle that involves these two? (After all they have one thing in common... Don't wake them up in the morning!)

I'm late for the third chapter but the whole concept of the story is already finished and is installed in my head. I'm just a bit lazy to put everything into words but I'm working on it I assure you!

Have a good life!


	4. Chapter 3

It has been a week since Miki's family came to Japan. They were staying in one of the many luxurious mansions that their family owned as investments. Ever since her parents broke down the news of their flight back to their native country, she couldn't help but feel sad about leaving the nation that she had considered her own home. It was true that she didn't have at least a drop of Australian blood in her, but growing up there, making acquaintances and a handful of friends had made that place very important.

From the moment their private plane landed on the country, Miki's parents didn't even take time to unpack. They immediately went down to the hospital to meet her new doctor. The private medical institution was located around what she heard at Saitama prefecture. Living in a foreign country, Miki was rather unease to step foot on the Land of the Rising Sun. Oh, how she missed the smell of eucalyptus and wild flowers that sprout near her home. She missed her favorite pet. And of course, how she missed the warmth feel Australia gave her both literal and not.

For the past few days, the Tsujimotos came and went to the Ootori's hospital like it was some kind of a school. Every day, Miki and her parents would have an appointment with Dr. Ootori, which to her impression was a very attractive and smart man but a bit 'unreal.' He would examine Miki for hours, send her to different wards for tests then speak to Chiriko and Kaguro in private. It was then that one day, the young lady would come across a young man who was known as the sneaky and devious Shadow King.

(Earlier that day)

"Kyoya-sama, here are the documents Pres. Ootori wants you to hand unto Yuuichi-sama. Take care, sir." The secretary bowed down and went ahead. Kyoya was left looking at the stack of papers he was holding with a raised eyebrow. He was rarely sent by his father to do trivial things like this. Pres. Ootori could just simply order anyone at his disposal. He realized that maybe, there was an underlying reason for it in the end.

He couldn't come up with a concrete idea and just decided to go with it anyway. Kyoya prepared for his departure with a heavy feeling. His mind was off somewhere thinking about how he missed one of the host club's annoying and idiotic but at some point interesting excursions.

_Get over it. You'll be the one to be bothered with their childishness, won't you_? Kyoya convinced his self.

He arranged his paraphernalia then went towards the front of the Ootori estate where one of the family cars was waiting for him. As soon as the chauffer saw the young master, he bowed then opened the passenger's door. Without any further delay, the engine started to come to life and went on to its destination.

Whilst being driven to the hospital, the third Ootori son was doing some research when he remembered the discussion his father and his older brother had. Apparently, the Tsujimoto family had come to Japan seeking medical attention for their only daughter. The said family was no stranger to him. Being the investigative person that he was, he knew more than enough information about the businesses, family tree and bits of secrets that the Tsujimotos had.

As far as he knew, the heiress of the said family was as old as he is. He had seen a picture of her and even if he was picky and had a very high standard, he couldn't deny that fact that the young woman was 'easy on the eyes'. _Okay, pretty then almost beautiful if I may add pfftt_... Kyoya confessed to his inner thoughts.

He contemplated on other things like the club's monthly earnings, his academic standing, the mess his sister made once again after prying around his drawers and before he knew it, the vehicle had already stopped at the facade of the family hospital. He got out then proceeded to the main office which was occupied by his elder brother.

Having been visited the hospital a few times over; he already knew how to navigate his way. As he was took a right turn, he bumped into someone. Kyoya didn't see who it was since he (or was it a she?) was a few good inches shorter than he was. He closed his eyes first to ease his annoyance, knowing him, he had an image to maintain and no matter how pissed he was, he wasn't the type to make a scene by confronting someone especially if it would not benefit him in the least.

He looked down to see the obtuse person who slammed against him. Lo and behold, a pair of big brown eyes met his onyx ones with wonder. Up close, they were very light and almost close to honey. He took a quick scan at the tiny figure in front him. Wearing a one-piece white ruffled dress that hung on her slender frame, she had a long curly auburn hair and a pale pallor cherub face. Then immediately, he knew. This girl is... i

"I... I'm so sorry mister. I, uh, I wasn't looking." The pixie lass blabbered with a funny accent. Her cheeks beat red while fidgeting. Normally, Kyoya would have been more irritated. However, he found her timid apology a little too adorable. He was so used to being around girls who are both attractive and not-so. But this time, it was as if he was seeing a person of the opposite gender for the first time.

_(So, this is her. I never thought she'd be this, I dunno, 'ethereal?' in person)_. Before he loses his reasoning at those beautiful orbs, he cleared his throat and shook his head. As a host he had already mastered the act of being a gentleman that drives women insane yet he wanted to be a nice guy on his accord even without a gain of merits. He plastered his ever-deceiving smile and spoke sweetly.

"Oh no, miss. You shouldn't be sorry. It is I who should be doing that. I'm at fault for not walking briskly. I do hope I didn't hurt you or anything?" He was putting on a show but he felt like he wasn't acting at all. He was truly feeling apologetic. Weirdly enough, he was thinking that even a tiny scratch on this young woman would make him panic. He wished to prolong their accidental meeting. He needed to know this person, he must. Weird indeed. i

"Er, ahm.. Not at all. Uh, sorry. Please excuse me. Sorry again." The little miss bowed curtly then strode away; her hair blowing against his direction. The scent was so intoxicating he wanted nothing more than to grab a handful of strands and burrow his nose in it.

_Miki Tsujimoto. Just what on earth was that_? Kyoya almost forgot the reason he was there in the first place it if wasn't for the document slipping out of his grasp. He picked up the damn thing and slapped his own cheek. _The hell you think you're doing? You're always surrounded with cute, rich girls at school. Hell Haruhi's a girl remember? Just 1minute and you're already drooling over someone you just met, or rather bumped into?_

Shadow king just sighed at his own internal sentiments and decided to find Yuuichi instead. He fixed himself then took his leave. But even if he was already far from the corner he and the mysterious girl met, he still couldn't forget those wondrous eyes and of course, the heavenly scent of her soft curls.

_I'm starting to really regret I missed the club's outing_.

* * *

(On the other hand)

Miki came out of Dr. Ootori's office to let him and her parents have a private conversation. She decided to visit the pediatrics ward to say hi to the toddlers she had already befriended. The little boys and girls had become close to her heart in the short amount of time she's been in the hospital.

Evidently, the feeling was mutual since the kids fell in love with her too. They called her, "onee-chan" whenever they saw her which Miki thought was very sweet. She had always wanted siblings of her own but never had the chance to.

She hummed as she walked passing through different rooms and halls. But something twinge within her so the young woman stooped a little and pressed a palm to her left chest to alleviate the slight sting she felt. She didn't notice another person coming at her direction as they collided softly. She looked up to say I'm sorry but before anything came out of her mouth, her eyes grew wide. Miki almost mistook the boy for Dr. Yuuichi as the resemblance was uncanny. _Ebony eyes and hair. Have I seen you before?_

_Oh Miki where are your manners? What do you do in this situation? You apologize, right?_ i

"I... I'm so sorry mister. I, uh, I wasn't looking." She softly said. The girl felt her cheeks growing red with embarrassment not only for causing someone his slight delay but also because those deep scanning bespectacled orbits were making her conscious.

The tall young man just smiled and said, "Oh no, miss. You shouldn't be sorry. It is I who should be doing that. I'm at fault for not walking briskly. I do hope I didn't hurt you or anything?" _Are you for real mister?_

Not many people knew it but Miki had a very good sense of discernment. She knew whenever someone is being honest, lying or hiding something. The guy was a good actor indeed but she did not care. She didn't want anything to do with the somewhat frightening person in front of her. There was really a sort of dark aura behind the smiling face he was showing that made her want to get away as fast as possible.

"Er, ahm.. Not at all. Uh, sorry. Please excuse me. Sorry again." She said then took her humble bow and walked away. She did not look back to see how a simple and innocent accidental flip of her crown of glory bewitched a certain dark prince leaving him stunned.

_I really hope I don't see him anymore. He's really good-looking but kinda scary_

* * *

A/N: Hishashiburi minna-san~~~~! Sorry haven't updated this in a while. I kinda fasten up the pacing a little bit here. And I know I made the two characters have contradicting feelings towards each other. Well, that's the fun part right? (I hope hahaha)

I'm thinking of dedicating the next chapter on Honey-sempai since we've already had Kyoya and Miki's share of narration. I think it's time to tell something for Hunny next. I mean, he's practically my most favorite character!

Thank you to those who recently followed and made the story their favorite. I'm very grateful

Thanks so much…Please leave comments/reviews, I'd truly appreciate them

See you on chapter 4! xoxoxoxo

PS does anyone here love Hetalia as much as I do? haha thinking of making an fanfic for it


	5. Chapter 4

(Saturday – Akihabara)

The entire host club - minus Kyoya and with an incompliant Haruhi set out to Tokyo's bargain shopping district. The place was overwhelming with gadgets, shops, novelty items and young people wearing eccentric outfits which piqued the hosts' idiosyncratic interests. The place was a sanctum for Otakus, it would be not surprising if they would come across Renge in one of the establishments. Every where they walked to, moans of 'oohhs' and 'ahhs' were heard from the princes of Ouran especially Tamaki and the twins. Oh, how they admired the ingenuities of the common citizens. But as usual Haruhi, the unmotivated heroine was not at all pleased. She was a commoner too to begin with.

Albeit to the fun the whole gang was experiencing, a certain loli-shota boy was having a personal lamentation. Though he was hiding his real feelings perfectly, his stoic but observant cousin had already caught a whiff of his deep dilemma, however not exactly sure as to what. They knew almost everything about each other but there were some trivia that were left off as personal secrets. The tall dark teen was worried but did not say anything. He'd let the small blondish lad tell his problem once he's ready like a true loyal servant giving his master the liberty and space he needed.

While walking with the rest, Hunny came to a halt when they passed by an ice cream parlor. Everyone was convinced he wanted to grab some sweet, cold treat but little did they know it was not the chocolate sundae nor the pink paint of the wall that caught their little senpai's attention. What Hunny saw was far from the mouth-watering dessert he normally stuffs his face with. Mori looked down at him and studied his face then searched for the item or whatever thing that made his small cousin stop. Superficially, the parlor was very typical and plain apart from the tables and chairs located outside the shop. The inside view of the place was abstracted by the umbrellas outside. The only conspicuous scenery was a couple eating what appeared like strawberry parfait. The two young lovers looked really intimate feeding one another with googly eyes as if they were the only people in the world. It was uncommon that Mitsukuni would bother to observe such public displays of affection knowing as how he seemed to have world of his own (filled with cute things and cakes).

"Honey-senpai, would you like to buy some ice cream?" Haruhi decided to ask since no one had bothered to pull the tiny host form his slight out-of-body experience yet. Hearing Haruhi's voice snapped Honey out of his mental absence. He shook his head and smiled at the brunette cross-dressing-because-of-debt girl. He didn't want the others to find out what he was really thinking. It was not in his character to have his friends worry about him let alone Mori but when it came down to the latter, it was always quite the opposite.

"Sorry, Haru-chan. I just remembered my granny. She used to bring home ice cream for me. Tee hee!" Of course, it wasn't really a lie. The late Mrs. of the Haninozuka clan was a very sweet woman spoiling her grandchildren greater than what normal grandparents would do. Before she died, she would always give presents to Hunny, Mori, Chika and Satoshi and knit dolls, sweaters or scarves for all of them.

What Mitsukuni said sounded believable to the rest. Tamaki, Hikaru and Kaoru even whimpered out crying "What a tearful memory!" but Takashi already saw right through the look of his eyes - the look of doubt and something else, something Mitsukuni had never felt before. _Distress?_ The club continued their little stroll around the busy streets pausing whenever they came across something or someplace interesting or in Haruhi's translation, **weird**. Hunny kept up with their enthusiastic demeanor, forcing himself to be an energetic kid. But the serious talk that he had had with his father the night before was not something the wonders of Akihabara could make forget even a little…

* * *

(Last night)

The large Haninozuka estate was very quiet. The final batch of the trainees practicing in their dojo had already left. The future master of the said clan was walking along the hallway of their grand manor looking for something sweet to munch on just before dinner, tagging Usa-chan along with him. He was just about to pass through the main corridor leading to the house's kitchen when a deep voice called out to him.

Mr. Haninozuka came out from one of the rooms nearby. He was wearing his usual judo uniform and from the looks of it, he had just finished instructing the new students and the old ones as well. The said family head always reserved Fridays for personally teaching those who were passionate to seek knowledge in martial arts and there was no denying that he was more than willing to bestow it to them.

"Mitsukuni, cancel everything you have to do this evening after supper and come down to the study. We need to talk, understand?" When Hunny beat his father in a match more than 2years ago, the older man lightened up on him as if he was a bit afraid his son would try to break his bones once more. He became so lenient that he allowed his oldest child to quit Karate club and to do whatever-the-heck he wanted which of course included gluttoning on sweets and surrounding himself with cute objects. It was very rare that his father would seek him out and commands his presence or talk to him alone.

"Oh, of course father. As you wish…" Hunny obliged. He may have had the freedom to refuse his father's orders but he was a very obedient boy. He was not the one to disrespect and rudely shut down his elders.

As promised earlier, after yet another satisfying meal, Mitsukuni followed his male parent in their family library. The room was larger than the normal ones inside the mansion. There were shelves and shelves of books stacked neatly in multiple languages and genres. Everyone in the household knew that next to dojo, that was the second favorite part of the house of Mr. Haninozuka. That was the place he frequently used for formal meetings especially when it came down to business and negotiation transactions.

"Sit down, boy." The patriarch ordered Hunny with all seriousness. The young man just shrugged and went to lounge on one of the single settee near the mahogany desk the elder Haninozuka was occupying. After settling down, the two enjoyed a moment of silence as neither talked right away. It took quite a few minutes before Hunny's father stood and walked towards the window. The moon was full and its entire beauty could be viewed clearly from where the old man was standing.

"Mitsukuni, if I'm not mistaken, you're turning 18 soon, no?" Mr. Haninozuka started. He turned around from where he was to face his little son.

"Ah, yes. But technically if you'd really consider my real birthday, am I not just 4 and a half? I was born on the 29th of February." Hunny tried to quibble. He was not sure about what his parent was trying to imply but somehow, he thought he knew already. Matters like those were always discussed whenever someone from an elite family is near his or her coming of age.

"Still, you're nearing you're legal age. Plus, I believe, you and your cousin, Takashi are about to graduate high school in a few months' time." He asked with a raised eyebrow. Hunny just bobbed his head up end down in agreement and let his old man talk although truthfully, he was getting very nervous about where their conversation was heading.

"Growing in this household, I'm pretty sure you're already familiar with our family's traditions. As you know, when a Haninozuka turns 18, he or she is supposed to get married already. That's your responsibility ever since you were born – that our bloodline will continue to be passed on for generations. Moreover, Mitsukuni, you are the next master of our clan. It is therefore your duty to succeed me."

"I'm not getting any younger, child. And pretty soon I would want to take my retirement and just enjoy the remains of my life with my wife, or teach karate and judo as much as I can and watch my future grandchildren grow…" The present head of the family spoke ideally. He was determined when he reminded Hunny of his obligations but his eyes softened when he mentioned his desires and plans later in life. "I take that I've already dropped the hints of our little talk."

Hunny did not know what to say. He knew that someday he will take over everything that his family owned but marriage had never occurred to him. In fact, he never thought much about girls. The young women visiting the host club were just like sisters to him. Hunny did not even know the first thing about love; he would rather date a cake instead if it was possible. Without giving him an opportunity to speak his mind, his father dropped the exact words Mitsukuni was thinking hard to avoid.

"Mitsukuni, after your 18th birthday, you will have to get married. Make sure to introduce your bride-to-be to us. You know I won't tolerate just any woman, there are standards set before her. And if say, you haven't been able to find a suitable wife before the time limit I gave you, I will have to subject you to an arranged marriage and I will be the one to choose the next Mrs. Haninozuka. You understand?" The old man said sternly.

After their man-to-man talk, Hunny reclined for the night and tried to seek comfort in the warmth of his puffy, soft bed filled with stuffed toys and pink pillows. Days ago, he already decided that that night was supposed to be yet another 'special cake night' but he opted not to. He felt too sick and weary. He clutched unto Usa-chan for his dear life while thinking about the ultimatum his father has bequeath him. He couldn't believe what he heard! Did he really need to tie the knot that early? Couldn't his father exempt him from their ridiculous family custom and let him decide on his own? Hunny always believed that love would be found at the right time and with the right person. It could never be forced. His parents may seem to be a perfect couple seeing how harmonious and peaceful their relationship was but there was always something missing. _Sparks? Passion?_ He could never point it out. What can he do?

He debated on whether to tell Takashi but the guy already had more than enough problems of his own. Sooner or later, Mori would face the same dilemma he was having since well, they're family. People would assume Hunny didn't have at least one problem aside from running low on snacks and toothaches. What they did not know was he just figured how to solve and fix things silently on his own so the matter would be resolved without surfacing as a threat. However this time, he was not sure how to conquer the imposed predicament.

Thinking too much made him really tired. He tried to ease his mind for the meantime. Tomorrow would be another adventure with his dear friends. He wouldn't let him see how troubled he was feeling. As he closed his eyes and let himself be taken over by drowsiness, a pair of honey colored eyes lured his consciousness away. Just as he was on the brink of sleep, he could've sworn a young woman with long curling hair mentally appeared in front of him. _Is she an angel_?

* * *

Hunny shook his head once more. When he woke that morning, all he thought about was the mysterious woman who invaded his dream. She had no face but he already imagined her as someone inhumanly beautiful. He sighed. Maybe his imagination was just playing games with him. It was just the talk he had with his father. That must be it. He was too worried that his own brain created an unrealistic manifestation of his anxiety. For now he would try to forget that even for a day. He needed an escape and thank God he had the club with him. He would clear up his mind but he really couldn't understand why those eyes and hair had such effect on him. Was he going crazy? Maybe. Maybe not…

* * *

A/N: Hello guys! Tis been a while, eh? Sorry for not writing much. I'm lazy as f*ck.. sorry

But I had a hard time making something serious for Hunny. I mean really, the boy lives in a Barbie world!? Hahaha kidding but in all seriousness I really think that this is one of the downsides of being filthy rich - going through arranged marriage shit and all that stuff.

Anyway, thanks to those who are following this fic. I thought of shutting down the story at some point before since well, it's not doing really good plus my other fic is hanging. But I'm really touched that there are still adding this to their favorites :)))) (HUGS AND KISSES TO Y'ALL!)

Review pretty please? They're my fuel of some sort. I'd appreciate them.. THANK YOU SO MUCH! LOVE YOU GUYS..

'Til next time..

PS I introduced OHSHC to my friends and they fell in love with it. They all love Hunny! Well, who doesn't right? :)))


End file.
